


Why Are You Not In Bed

by SadieLou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieLou/pseuds/SadieLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa's grumpy when she wakes up and Clarke's not there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You Not In Bed

Lexa slowly woke as the sun pushed through the curtains of the room and onto the bed she shared with Clarke. Currently she lied on her stomach with her legs straight out like a pin, and her arms tucked into her sides. The comforter was still all the way up to her shoulders, encasing her in warmth. Some mornings the couple woke up without being snuggled right up to one another, but it wasn't often. With her head facing away from the bed, towards the window Lexa reached out an arm in search of her girlfriend. If someone had been in the room they would have laughed at the way Lexa's entire body stayed still except for her arm, which moved all over the bed. Finally Lexa turned her head and cracked open her eyes. Clarke wasn't in bed.

That was wrong. Both of them finally had the same day off and they had decided they would spend it together, in the apartment. And Lexa remembered that at least a portion of the day was to be spent in bed. Grumbling to herself, still half asleep she grabbed her phone and called Clarke. Even if she was in the apartment Lexa refused to leave the warm bed.

"Hey Lex." Clarke answered sweetly.

"Where are you and why are you not in bed?" Lexa demanded grumpily as if Clarke not being in bed at that moment was the greatest crime the blonde could ever commit.

"I went to the bakery down the street, figured you would want some of your favourite buns for brunch." Clarke replied "I'm just entering the building."

Lexa let out a humph, Clarke laughed and hung up. Her phone back on the nightstand Lexa burrowed back into her pillow and caught another moment of sleep. She was woken up by sweet whispers of her name and a hand pushing a mass of her curly brown hair out of her face. Lexa opened her eyes to find a softly smiling Clarke.

"Good morning Grumpy." Clarke's smile widened.

Lexa just sat up and held out her arms, and soon Clarke had pulled her close and returned the hug, she also dropped a kiss to the top of Lexa's head. Sitting on the bed was a white box with four kaiser buns in them. Her stomach growling softly Lexa dug one out and bit into it. When she realized it was still warm from the oven she let out a soft moan. Clarke laughed and pulled the brunette even closer.

"My weird girlfriend, eating just plain buns." Clarke chuckled and dropped a kiss to Lexa's lips when they were bun free.

"Hey, you put ketchup on everything." Lexa shot back.

"My my my, someone is extra grumpy this morning."

"I'm always grumpy when I don't wake up next to you." Lexa said as if it were a simple fact and took another bite of the bun.

Clarke blushed and buried her face in the crook of Lexa's neck, finally making the other girl smile. After a brunch of buns and some milk the couple cuddled up to watch Netflix for a couple hours, often playing with each other's hair. Then Lexa got dressed so they could go for a little walk holding hands. Lexa stopped to pet every dog they met, and Clarke silently deciding that her girlfriend was the cutest dork in the world. Back at home Lexa was just taking off her shoes when she noticed the look in Clarke's eyes. Lexa licked her lips as the blonde approached.

The spent the rest of the day in bed, as agreed. The next morning Lexa wasn't nearly so grumpy.


End file.
